Can you hear the waves? fußspuren im sand
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: A small Ienzo Myde story. beware: cuddling GUYS. first written for 9.6. and now finished. Zemyxday!
1. strandspaziergang

Fußspuren im Sand (Can you hear the waves?)

happy 9x6 day

I still remember the day, I walked up the hill, that led down to the sea, for the first time. The scent of oranges and tropical flowers greeted me, dancing around me, comforting but yet teasing. Normally I would sit on the beach when it was raining or the waves grew like giant clouds, threatening to catch me and take me with them. The salty smell of these days is my eternal companion. As the human, I died as and the creature I stay until I die again. It grew part of my soul.

I was born in a large town, but my memories don't last that long. All I can remember is the day my mother and I came to life there. My father had died a year ago, but his image was too present for mum. She flew from it, dragging me along with her. So, you see. My thoughts start in a small village at the sea, where I was forced to move because of a father, who's face I can't even recall. I just remember his slender hands, strocking the rebellious strays of hair out of my eyes. Even then, they never stayed out of my eyes, but maybe that was luck, because it gave me something of my father to remember.

Once I asked mum, what kind of man he had been, but she just said: 'Your father was a beautiful man, tender and caring. He didn't deserve to die.' after that, she would supress a sob and hug me tight. 'Don't ever get that sick and leave me.' I didn't knew it, but when I look back it's clear to me: we were each others reason to live. She needed me, almost as much as I needed her. And she made me feel that everyday, in her words, her love and her way of protecting me from the world.

Since that, I had a dream. I wanted to become a scientist, fighting death and desease, saving my mother from them. A huge goal for a three year old boy, but I got my love to plans from my mother. Every step I took and I still take is scemed, no thought wasted. I have always been a rather quiet person, lost in my own simple web of schemes and illusions. That's how I've been and thats how I will stay.

Time went past, and I used all of it for my studies. It should help me on my way to a brilliant scientist, but back then, I was lonely, playing with my books, avoiding humans as far as possible. In school, I felt spezial for not beeing as dumb as the others and at home I spend more and more time alone, reading and experimenting. I lost the earth under my feet.

But I one thing stayed the same: I loved sitting in the sand, my knees pulled close to me and watching the sea. Technically, I knew everything of it, but when I sat in front of it, all alone and left behind from the world, it was all gone, leaving only a faint feeling of fear. Then I cried, laughed or screamed. I felt like a kid, whole and normal. The waves freed my heart, simply by not judging me for what I felt, said or thought.

So I came there, sand tickling my toes, one day and just sat back. I was my birthday, but nobody had congratulated me, for nobody knew. Beeing alone made this day difficult for me, year after year. At that moment, I could not imagin anything more beatiful than the touch of a loving person. My mother said I was precious to her, but she had stopped showing emotions, not just towards me, but she hid them away from the whole world. Like a living puppet.

My mind drifted into the dark blue depts of the sea, meeting a swimming person? I raised an eyebrow. It was still too cold to swim. How could somebody stand the blistering cold? Then I noticed, that the body was not moving.

I have never been overly sporty. In fact, I didn't wanted to try. But when I realized that there was a life in danger, waiting for me, I forgot about that. But not just about that. I also forgot the cold water, my clothes dragging me down and my hurting muscles. There was a life for me to save.

He was drifing above the surface, not moving, his breath flat but steady. Still today, I don't know what it was, but something kept him floating, like he had been waiting for me. Blond hair surrounded his face, the skin pale and lips blue. He was beatiful, almost like a mermaid, even when he did not move. The sight made me shudder.

I grabbed his drenched jacket and hurried to get us out of the water. When we reached the beach his eyes flashed open. Green -blue. I gasped. They were green like the sea I loved so much, but they were also blue. As blue as my own.

He blinked and the enchantement was gone. I had left the water and sat jadded on the sand, starring at the person siting in front of me, that seemed so totally olivious to what ws going on around him. As he joined me on and crawled on the beach, coughing but without dangerous damage, I was about to start a rant of how dangerous the sea could be, though he seemed around my age, when a shy smile spread on his face. My breath paused for a second and so did my heart. It seemed forever, before he reached out to me and stroke some of my dumped hair out of my face, studding my features. All that without a spoken word.

The familiar movement made me shudder, but he seemed to think I felt cold, for he burried his face in my chest sharing his bodyheat with me. I was glad, he did so, because I actually felt cold and also had the proof now, that he was real. Tears started to run down my cheeks, refreshing the salty tracks. ''Who are you?'' my voice as not much more that a wisper. In fact, it was a wisper, because nobody should hear it. Nobody but him. As answer, he backed of a bit, curiously meeting my glance. His voice was low, almost unhearable between the sound of the waves, but I tried very hard and finally understood: ''Myde.''

This single word made me happy. His voice made me happy. His whole beeing remembered me of the sea. I think it was love at the first sight, when I answered: ''Hello Myde, I'm Ienzo. Thank you for saving me.'' and Myde just nodded and smiled.

He bend down to my chest and left his ear resting on my heart, listening.

Just a little story I came up for 9x6 day. Didn't wanted to wait 'til 6x9 and so I wrote it now. Should I go on with it? Please tell me if you like it and if a second chapter would be ok.

C ya.


	2. sirenengesang

Neben dir vergesse ich die Welt (let me drown once more in your voice)

okay, I went on with the cheesy-ness. My little sis noticed that it was sometimes a bit.. uhm unlikely what I wrote before, but I did my best and fixed it. ;P

My parents always wanted me to be calm, balanced and intelligent. A perfect autum-children, born when the world was colorful and busy preparing the winter. But I was nothing like that.

I was the second child in my family and this circumstand made my life extremly difficult. My older sister was beautiful and kind yet intelligent and careful. They named her Yuna, like the month she was born in. When I was small, she played with me, beeing six years older as she was, and she sung for me. A song of love, warmth and believe.

I can not recall the words, they are lost. But this didn't bother me, for I couldn't sing. After my birth, the doctor told my parents, that I would survive, but my lungs hadn't acted as they should have, making me almost mute and short on breath. They were disapointed with a son like me, weakly and unable to life a normal life.

I was too different from my sister and her mezmerizing voice, so I decided to be 'different' in every way possible. My way of expressing became touch, my only love art. Every time she showed how talkative she was, I prentended to be mute and just smiled. We loved each other, but could not unterstand the other, no matter how hard we tried. Yuna used to tell me stories when I was little, making me laugh and cough, because my breath didn't last them. They brightened up my day.

Once, she told me the story of the young mermaid, who felt in love and left the water for her true love. My sister changed the ending when I was young and always ended the small water-sprite's tale with the words: ''The curse was broken and they stayed together forever. And when you concentrate very much, you can still hear her voice trailing over the waves, singing him to sleep.''

Until I was ten, she never told me that the mermaid actually had died, trying to gain the prince's heart. That day I felt a link between me and her. We were both unable to show our feelings and would die alone, drowning in the sea unable to breath.

All of that may sound depressing and frightening for a young child, but as I said, I had Yuna. When I was beaten up at school because of my 'dumb' smile, or when my chest hurt, she embraced me and sung her song. She kept my joyful and childish self alive. I wanted to be happy for her, smile for her and share her emotions as good as possible. Until he came.

A charming young blond, making Yuna blush just by talking of him. He was nice and treated her well, still I came to hate him for taking her from me. It had to happen one day, as beautiful as she was, but my heart hurt from it. My friends could not make up for her, though they tried. And then she left me. Our parents were oh-so proud of their yound girl, marrying and started to concentrate more on me. To my displeasure.

They wanted to make me 'sporty' and 'intellingent'. I hated it, but could not show it. I wanted to sing and let my voice carry my emotions, but could not. It hurt.

One day I decided to go searching for the witch Ursula, begging her to make me smart, sporty and most of all, give me a voice. Then it would all be good. Or at least I told myself that.

Of course I knew, she would not be there, knew I was fooling myself, but I wanted to do something to be able to say: 'I tried everything possibile. It's not my fault anymore' even if I would drown doing so. The thought ghosted through my mind until I couln't take it anymore and made my way down to the water, sure I would find my destiny in the depts of these waves.

I left home early, crossing the wood and the beach leading down to the sea. It was windy and the waves almost touched my feet. Seconds later, my shoes were drowned. The cold wind made me shudder. It was so different from the scenery I imagined, but I went in, making my pant sick close to my freezing skin. My body shook, arms feeling heavy. I knew that if I would swim out there, I could die. Just like that. But to my suprise, I didn't care. For a second, I was frightened of this feeling, fighting it, but it felt... empty.

After a deep breath, I jumped and dived, desperately searching for something. Anything. A new life, a better one maybe. One filled with sound. My lungs hurt and my sight blurred. Darkness cradled me in it's embrace and I gave in, loving this feeling of beeing loved for what I was. My eyes closed.

Peace surrounding me. But there was something. A sudden move of waves, a splashing and then I felt myself beeing dragged out of the water, back into the cold reality of the beach. My feet touched ground and I sat up, the water still high enough to reach my belly.

The cold suprised me, my eyes snapped open, and meet the gaze of deep blue ones. Someone who actually seemed relieved that I was awake. Mysteriously I had not swallowed too much water so it was easy for me to crawl out of the water and sit next to him in the dry sand. The strong desire to see his face, memorize it and never take my eyes of it, rose inside of me, burning. I wanted to touch him, hold him and show him how grateful I was that he heard my silent cries for help. Wanted him to be mine. All that emotion rested in the smile I gave him. I couldn't tell him what I felt, but maybe he would see my smile and notice it. At least I hoped so.

It may sound strange, for I didn't even knew his name, but the sea had given him to me and who knew he would not disappear like the mermaid in the story? My hand trailed along his face, making him... shake? Was he afraid of me? No, he... I wouldn't let him leave me.

My arms reached out to him, almost without my mind telling them to and then he was mine. His breath was racing, and so was mine.

'Who are you?' his voice made me shudder, goosebumps appeared on my arms. What if he could not understand me? I let go of him, cocking my head on one side. Would he like me and my weak beeing? Panic rose inside of me, making my words even lower than normal. ''I'm ... Myde.'' It took him a moment to understand me, but then he smiled. ''Hello Myde, I'm Ienzo. Thank you for saving me.'' That was too much. Now that I was sure he like me, I wanted him near me. Hold him and never ever let go.

Cuddling up to him, I listened to his heartbeat, fastening with every move of me. And I smiled into his wet shirt. My better life hold me close, amazed me with nothing but his existance. The waves semed less cold that moment and even the wind was just cool. His hand came to rest on my back, shilding me from the the cold, as if I would care about it.

I loved him.

...there will be a third chapter, now that I started working on it.You can stop me (or maybe not) if you review. Please tell me how I can get better with fluffy stories. (read: you're allowed to flame me)

So, thanx and uhm... bye?


	3. schmetterling

Dein Lächeln erzählt Geschichten (untold stories, yet heard)

I proudly present: chapter three, yay. And I must say it was worth falling asleep during german from too less sleep.

Time went by, not touching us. Eventually we sat next to each other, watching waves for the rest of the day. Noone of us wanted to leave, but be had to. It felt like saying goodbye forever.

He had told me, that he could not talk properly, or better he had showed me, using giant gestures and whispered words, but it didn't matter to me. In fact I liked that, feeling that everything he said was just ment for me and that nobody else heard it. I felt special.

We also discovered, that we just lived a twenty minutes walk from each other. Amazing how close you can be, yet never notice it. When the sun sunk into the sea, creating an orange belt for it, we got to our feet. His eyes rested on me, waiting for something he could not say and wanted me to.

Something like: ''We'll see again?'' or ''Goodbye.'' but althought I could talk, I had no idea how I should use this abbility. About two hours ago, we didn't know of each other's existance, not to mention of the feelings this random meeting created.

I wanted him to be mine, be part of me, but I had not the slightest clue how he felt, or how I was supposed to say that without sounding dirty. Blue-green eyes rested on me, scanning my face, waiting for words that would not appear in my head. Disappointed I turned away. How should I describe thoughts, I hadn't known a day ago, how could I resist these eyes?

Never beeing much of a touching person, his gestures and movements frightened and attracted me the same. Knowing him so close made me feel all dizzy and confuzed and seeing, I could not act as he wanted me to, hurt. I wanted to escape the pain, let him alone. My feet moved back, 'I'm not good enough for him. I will hurt him.' running up and down in my mind, but he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around.

His gaze was fixed on me, his teeth dung into his bottom lip. 'Don't leave!' His words were unspoken, but still I felt them. That was the moment I realized that I didn't wanted to leave him. Something said to me, he would not stand the upcoming night alone out here. I smiled, trying to put all the positive feelings inside of me in it, giving it a unhearable voice too. 'Still here for you.' He relaxed, smiling back at me. Somehow he remainded me of a butterfly, easy to hurt or break if you wanted to. But it was the last thing I would do.

Tenderly I moved my hand, interweaving our fingers. ''Let's bring you home. We're still wet and I don't want you to be sick in the cold.'' A chuckle, fingers tipping my hand playfully. His way of talking was amazing, expressing so many different things. In a smooth movement, I hold the back of his hand to my lips, placing a kiss on the salty skin. The blush on his face showed anther feeling. Beautiful, amazing. My lips formed a grin. ''And we both need a shower.''

Seconds later, I found his nose brushing against my forehead. As if he would say: 'Why? I like it when you smell like the sea?' Our hands were still together, but now our chest were touching too. I knew that, if I would allow myself to go on, we would never leave the beach.

Slowly taking a small step back, I said: ''Come on. I want you to be home before the break of the night.'' His hand hold my own tight. I squeezed back a bit, saying 'I won't let go.' and together we left the sinking sun behind us. She would be there everyday, but who knew, how we would meet again?

That night, I went with him to his home, but stayed outside. Shortly before the door closed, he smiled through the shrinking gap between the door and the frame. The few next days, I would visit him, telling him stories or just listening to his heartbeat accompagning wispered words. A week later, I kissed him and he didn't back of. He was mine and I was his.

Time went by. We meet each other whenever possible, spending time sitting on the beach, talking, cuddling or just enjoying the presence of the other. Myde never lost his simmilarity to a butterfly, making me rethink every hug or touch I gave him. I was afraid to break his innocent happiness.

And then, the day came, I had to choose: my dream since childhood; beeing a scientist and helping people in need, or staying at home with the one I loved. It almost tore my heart apart.

My mum had no idea how I felt for Myde, she thought he was one of my 'little friends' as she used to say. She had stopped trying to understand me, loving the boy I was to her, a long time ago. It made no sense to her, that I had to think about leaving the town for studies. In fact, she didn't care if I stayed or not, for she was too wraped up in her memories and her job. I didn't wanted to end like her, but beeing a scientist ment another very important thing: I could invent a cure for Myde. His voice was beautiful, but you always had to focus on it. There was no chance to just let go and loose yourself in his words. Partly this was good, for I never stoped listening, but then you could not just talk nonsense or about the weather. When he talked, it was always very important. How I longed to hear his words and just know what he thought at the moment or maybe what he wanted to cook tomorrow. And I knew, no matter how much I loved him, there was no change he would grow old like this.

That same day I figured this and made my decition, I met him at the beach. His smile grew sad, but he understood me I think. We promissed each other something: he would find a way to not drown while I was gone and I would become a 'wise man' wearing a white coat and stuff. The thought made him chuckle and for that I was glad. It left me with a better feeling. When we walked home that night, he held my hand close to him and stole small glances of my face whenever possible. On the outside I smiled, but at home my heart sunk. How should I stand these days without my quiet water-sprite? I cried.

The day of my department came. The previous night, he had offered himself to me, in his own way. It made me feel nasty and bad, for I would not do it. My mind would not stop telling me how wrong it felt to stroke his skin when we both where so tense, not knowing what to say. He wanted me, but not in that way, it was too much for his natural shy self. So, instead of taking advantage of his try to please me, I only kissed his temple, stoping the shaky hand from opening the t-shirt. ''No. If I do that now, how can I survive without you? My loging would kill me.'' there were tears in his eyes. ''Don't do something, you don't want, for me. I'm really not that important.''

His cheeks were bright red against the dark, his hand shock in my grip. Everthing about him said 'Sorry.'. That made my heart crack a bit. He would suffer for me and I acted so... overly mature. Answerind him in the same mute way, I captured his lips in a small kiss, not pushing him to give in. But he did. 'Till this day, I had no idea how much he would sacrifice for me, and it bothered me to leave him. Mentally I decided to call every day, just in case.

When we arrived at his door that very same night, I said: ''We continue when I get back home in the next winter, ok?'' There was something I would call fire in his eyes as he nodded, smirking. Seeing him smirk is the last image I have of him.

We never said goodbye, I was too much of a wimp for it.

The train to Hollow Bastion left early, making it's way along the coast. Master Ansem was waiting. I was too, waiting for the first snow to fall and a certain pair of blue-green eyes to flare up.


	4. schweben

Gesten und Erinnerungen (bound memories)

this time I got help. . thank you sooo much.

I'm a dreamer. I have always been one and I stayed one, even now. But when I sat on the beach with him, sand sticking to my damp clothes, reality hit me. I had just tried to kill myself. Without thinking, just because I felt like it. The fear and anger I was not able to feel at first washed my happiness away, leaving me feeling guilty and dumb. Why did I do something so stupid? My gaze was fixed on my hands, trembling as if they were ashamed to be a part of me. I clenched them, digging my fingernails into my palms. Normally, I hate pain and try my best to avoid it, but this time it felt good. Alive. If I hadn't made it, what would have become of me? Those hurting hands, my drenched body... floating somewhere, until maybe a couple of schoolgirls found what was left of me. Imagining their frightened screams was enough to make me pierce my hands even more. My thoughts were dark as hell, they made me want to throw up, Where was the beautiful feeling I had half a minute ago? Replaced by depressing questions.

Who would miss a rotten corpse? The answer to this one made me think about swimming. I watched Ienzo, staring at the sea, face covered in slowly fading sunlight. His eyes sparkled, as if he looked at a lover and not just a giant puddle of water. It was the same way he met my first gaze, the same warm expression in them. This small smile that made me miss him, even though he sat so close to me.

I felt too inferior for him to even notice I was there. '_Maybe I should leave...'_

As I thought it, I mentally slapped myself. How dare I be emo, when the guy I loved had done his best to rescue me? Didn't that mean I was something to him? No matter how stupid I acted? He deserved my gratefulness for being alive, for being with him. He deserved to know much he meant to me. If I didn't say it now, maybe he'd leave me again, I thought to myself. It was then that I realized a stinging pain running up my arms.

Carefully, I relaxed my hands again, hissing lowly as the salty air made my wounds burn. I still, I wanted to talk to him so, I poked him. Yes, poked. My real plan had been to tap his shoulder lightly and ask him to tell me more about himself, but I didn't have enough control over my aching hand, not to mention how nervous I was, making my plan less romantic and loving as I originally hoped. Ienzo stopped gazing at the horizon and turned his attention towards me, rubbing his now hurting ribs. I grinned sheepishly. 'Nice of you to think of me, but I think you overdid it a little.'' He then

noticed my bloody palms and sighed: ''Can't you stand two minutes without hurting yourself?'' I jerked back. He shook his head, still watching me. ''Good thing I'm here to save you then.'' Ienzo reached out for my hand and stroked the back of it, calming and cooling. I did not pull back, he smiled and I decided the smile was worth the pain. After that, we started talking, my hand in his. My gestures became bigger with every breath I was not able to take, and everything I couldn't say. This caused his smile to brighten up. I noticed a spark in his eyes, similar to the one before but somehow

different; I couldn't put my finger on it. To my surprise, he didn't mind me being almost mute, making me love him even more. In fact, he said he liked me the way I was and for that, I was glad.

The day went by and we had to leave the beach. Oh, how I wanted to tell him that I was grateful for being saved and that he was the most wonderful man in the world. That and around a hundred things more. If I had words, they would have left me that very moment.

He seemed to know it, for he started to walk away without giving me a

chance to express my feelings. No, I had to tell him how I felt. Right now, no

matter how difficult it would be, I had to. Without thinking about it, I reached for his arm, stopping him from leaving me alone in the upcoming dark. Surprise ghosted over his face as he stood facing me.

We watched each other, waiting for someone to take the first step. The

moment I wanted to let him go and just run away and hide, he smiled at me,

shattering my fear. His hand moved and held mine again. I never wanted to

let go.

Some time later, he kissed me, making me believe I was finally at home in the world. This small move made me believe I had a heart, for the first time in my life. I thought he felt the same and that was beautiful but I was wrong. No matter how close we got in the following weeks, to me it vanished when he told me he wanted to leave. There was no doubt it was because of me and my childish self. Maybe he couldn't stand, seeing me suffer as my breathing became more difficult or maybe he just didn't want me. Not that way. But it was okay, as long as he was happy. I still was his, no matter where he would go and what he would learn.

Just one thing bothered me: Ienzo took a train to god knows where and I had

to stay back with my doubts and the fear he wouldn't come back. It tore me apart. After all, he left without as much as a wave the day before. I don't know if he was being honest when he said he would miss me. Of course he would think of me

now and then, but surely not as much as I would.

_'I could write a song about you.'_ I thought. 'And then_, one day I'll sing it for you.'_ That day the sea was stormy again, but I didn't have the slightest desire to swim, for he was not there to save me.


	5. sinken

Tag am Meer (my new family)

Does it make a sound when a heart breaks? Master Ansem could not answer me that question, no matter how often I asked. His studies were all heart-based, hearts flew around in his laboratory, pounded in strange glasses or were drawn more or less anatomical correct. A pity my one was not with me.

The days were filled with study, work and even more reading then before. I easily became one of his best students, working without as much as a day off a month. More and Master Ansem would have dismissed me, lowering my rank. A day was enough to stay 'a good stundent', and yet gave me time, I used to walk to the huge castle down in Hollow bastion and call first mum and then Myde.

My mother never talked much, but she constantly worried about me. Usually we talked a couple of minutes and then she would hang up. That went right for me, because that way, I could do the second call faster. It was always Myde who answered the phone. My breath hitched when I heard him mumble: ''Hello?'' My knees were weak and I had to lean back onto a wall. Then I started talking, or just left him talk. Listening to his wispers and his breath helped me a lot during my studies, but it was not what I wanted. It was not him. When the calls were over and we said ''goodbye or maybe I love you'', I always felt empty and could not focus on anything for the rest of the day. Of course, knowing he was healthy and, as far as I can tell, happy relieved me. Naturally I was afraid something could happen to him when I was not there. And here you see the problem: I was not with him.

Braig and Dilan used to talk of their 'hot and steamy adventures' on their own free days, showing of at an unnatural rate. After these trips, they talked about nothing else then babes or boobs, or how amazing Soandso looked naked. To be honest, I think they did not even believe themselfs.

Once they asked me if I wanted to join them, but I just said: ''I have the most beautiful person I could imagine waiting at home for me. Why should I?'' They left me alone after that, but from time to time they asked how she looked like. In their chaotic way, they made me like them. I had always imagined having older brothers like them, joking, drinking and laughing.

The others left the lab close to never, working hard every day. Elaeus, Braig and I shared a room, but Even and Xehanort remainded mysteries to me, though we studied the same things. As if they were too busy with their science to waste time with the outside world. Secretly we were a bit afraid of the cruel rumors of what they did when the Master was gone. And then one day, Braig and Xehanort were gone. Dilan made fun of them, said things like: ''I knew they had something going on.'' but we both knew it wasn't true. He vanished shortly after this and then Even too, as if we lived a cheap horror movie. Only Elaeus and I remained, afraid to run away. But also afraid to stay. We were trapped. Later that day, he went down the Lab to the room of awakening, where Xehanort used to work. I heard him scream once and then it went silent. The silence seemd to creep up the stairs to where I was standing.

Terrified, I turned around and wanted to leave, but a strange black creature stood in my way. An unknown pain appeared in my chest, where the heart used to be. Frightened, I noticed it wasn't there anymore. I fainted from fear and pain, entering a black world of nothing. Ienzo was nothing, my aching chest was nothing, the fact that I wanted to call home the next day was not important anymore. Trying to sit up, I opened my eyes, waiting for my normal world to come back, but it even smelled different now. I felt a cold table under me, simmilar to the one we used for anatomical studies.

''Welcome number six.'' Light floated my mind, painting my view white. I had to blink, just to notice one of my eyes was covered with hair in a strange color. Xehanort had put on a wired coat made of... leather? If it would not have sounded extremly dumb, I'd have said it was made of darkness. He went on talking as he noticed I was awake. ''You are choosen to be a member of the marvelous Organization. Consider yourself lucky you survived.'' ''Survived..?'' The sarcastic answer I had planned was cut short by the fact that this was not my voice. I panicked. ''Xehanort, what the hell is going on?!'' ''Xehanort does not exist anymore, Zexion. He was weak, controled by simple things as feelings. My real name is Xemnas and you shall speak of me as number one, the Superior.'' My mind told me he was totally mad, but I felt he was telling me the truth. And what a confuzing truth it was. Stubbornly, I decided to trust my mind and relplied: ''Who gives you the right to decide what and who I am?'' He seemed to have planed that I asked this question, for his face showed a frightening something that could not be called a smile. ''It has not been my choice. The darkness changed you to what you are now: nothing. And it declared me as your master.'' Xemnas spead his arms, turning around until he had faced everything in the room. ''As the master of all of us''

I followed his streched arms and met empty gazes. Even, Braig, Dilan and Elaeus stood in the same room, also dressed in dark coats. They looked totally blank, almost like puppets. ''Is that.. some kind of joke? Or a new religion? Please, I want to know what's going on'  
Everyone turned away, as if they could not stand watching me. My new Superior smiled again and then shook his head. ''There is no need for you to know, for you are nothing. A nobody like us. Instead you should stop acting agressive and feel flattered to be part of our small family'

I searched my memories but a laugh as cold as Xeha...Xemnas' could not be found. He was not my family, he was.. Nothing. As I thought of my past, I came to the conclusion I did not have one. It was gone from my mind. Like my life had started a couple of minutes ago with my awakening. Faces, voices... my memory was empty exept for Xemnas, Dilan's, Even's, Braig's and Elaeus' names. And a color. Blue green. Strangely I did not feel like crying, no matter this was not my body and these people were nothing but names to me. I felt different, colder, more like Zexion then Ienzo.

''So you noticed.'' it was no question, Xemnas just said what I thought. ''Yes'' ''Then welcome to your new life.'' Indeed, I did not want to cry. I wanted to see the sea. And drown.  
''But, there would be a way to get it back. In case you want it back. Follow me and together we regain what we have lost in this tragical accident.'' I smirked doomily. ''A contract with the devil?'' ''You may call it however you wish but always keep in mind that the darkness has already got your heart. Why not your soul too''

Something told me that it was not right. That there was another way, a place where somebody was waiting for me, no matter how I looked or felt. I didn't listen.


	6. schwester

Ich vermisse dich so (missing you)

Two weeks after Ienzo's last call, Yuna came home. I waited for her to return, sitting outside, jumping, humming and staring at the sky. My imagination made up weird stories of the cause of her return and how great it would be, when she was around again. She had not told anybody why she was coming back, so I expected to see her happy, maybe jaded from the journey, but at least smiling.

My parents allowed me to stay at home on the day she came back, so I ended up waiting out the front of our house, waiting and dreaming impatiently. Half of the day went by, slowing my enthusiasm down a bit, until I saw her crossing the street with two girls I couldn't remember, along side her. The three of them seemed tired and were barely paying attention to the cars passing in front of them as they crossed. It frightened me to see my sister like this and I was sure I could not blame it on travelling. That moment I noticed something was very wrong. Yuna looked too small and shaky to blame on being tired.

Hurrying, I got up and ran over to her, totally ignoring the other girls. Coughing, I came to stand in front of Yuna, watching her closely, trying to understand. For a second she just stared at me, eyebrows raised in question. I asked her carefully: ''Yuni?'', grinning insecurely. Her face lit up, but her eyes remained sad. ''Hello Myde! How are you?'' She patted my hair down, still showing the same sad expression. Her two friends also made weak attempts to smile, but altogether it just looked pathetic to me. They stayed close to her, like they had to protect her from an enemy I didn't know.

''God, you changed so much.'' Yuna mumbled as if she was talking to herself. When I tilted my head, forming an unspoken question, she blinked once and repeated: ''Uhm Myde? In case I haven't told you of them: These are my two best friends: Rikku,'' the blond girl next to her grinned and waved at me. I blushed as I noticed how short her skirt was, though it matched her personality perfectly. ''And Paine.'' My sister gestured in the other girl's direction, but she just nodded, not showing any emotion at all.

My eyes were still fixed on Yuna as I replied: ''No, you haven't mentioned them. Hi, I'm Myde. Nice to meet you.'' But she barely noticed me anymore. I wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her until she would wake up and be her happy self again but her two 'guardians' might have killed me doing so. Maybe not the younger blond, but Mrs.Chilly defiantly looked dangerous.

Rikku and Paine did a good job of directing Yuna away from our parents and their most likely bone-cracking hugs as we entered the house. Yuna introduced them and Mum hurried upstairs to prepare two guestrooms, though the three girls shared her old room in the end.

My room was next door, so I listened to them talking, able to understand the way they said things, but not the actual words. Most of the time, they talked quietly, but once I thought I heard my sister laugh. I sighed. She had changed a lot, but if these girls could make her laugh, then I guess it was okay. At least Yuna wasn't a complete stranger towards me.

The next morning came. I learned that pancakes and Rikku equals chaos and

waking up Paine before eight o'clock leads to trouble. They gave me a hard

time, defending my breakfast and hiding from a furious girl with a cushion.

We had fun, but my sister seemed too far away to notice any jokes. She just

chewed her toast and stared at the table. How badly I wanted to hug her and

tell her that whatever bothered her would go away.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder. ''Give her time. Don't push her.'' Paine

was done going berserk and grabbed a knife and butter. How could she stay so

calm? ''I won't.'' My gaze came back to my sister and I bit my lip. ''But... what is it?'' Silently I added: 'And how can I help her go back to what she was?'

The knife paused and some butter fell of it, melting. There was a short pause when the grey-haired girl looked into my eyes as if I should know the answer. ''She'll tell you as soon as possible. But until then: Spend time with her and hold her, just... don't leave Yuna. That's the best thing any of us can do.''

Yuna, Rikku and Paine, YRP for short, stayed with me for the next thirteen days, waiting for me when school was over and staying up with me when there was something on TV. They barely ever left the house, because Yuni was afraid of crowds. I stared to call them the chaotic trio, wondering how three people as different as them could stand each other.

After these two weeks, I told them that I wanted to be alone for a day and hid in my room, staring at the phone like a lovesick girl. It had been exactly a month and Ienzo hadn't called. When night time came, I started sobbing. He had forgotten me and swapped me for science. I felt betrayed.

The next morning took much too long to come and when dawn finally broke, I hadn't slept for a minute. Mum called and said that everyone was going to eat, but I used the excuse that I simply felt too sick to eat. Hidden under a giant mountain of blankets and cushions I waited for the day to go by.

After midday, Yuna came in and sat on my bed, Paine and Rikku stayed outside. "I thought you'd want to eat something." It took her some time to find me, for I was covered all over. My eyes were red and my forehead burned. She smiled at me and teased: ''You'll eat this Myde, even if I have to force feed you.''

I turned away and watched the phone again. ''He's forgotten me.'' Yuna turned to me, talking seriously. The soup sat there ignored. "Who? Who has forgotten you?" My answer was as weak as I felt: ''Ienzo.'' I blinked a tear away. ''He isn't here.'' My sister smiled sadly and embraced me, rocking back and forth as she did when I was little. "I know how you feel."

Suddenly I understood:

"Tidus?" I questioned. Yuna started crying. "Yes." We cried until there were no tears left, but still it was not enough for me. As soon as we both felt well enough to leave the room, we joined Rikku and Paine in the kitchen sipping tea. ''Can we... go to the beach?'' I needed to see the sea again or I would collapse. Yuna smiled faintly: ''Of course. Guess what I do when I...'' she stopped mid sentence as I left the house without as much as a 'Bye'.

"Bye." Yuna said as she watched me hurry out the house. She gazed at her two friends and smiled sadly. ''He is too much like me.'' Yuna shook her head and put her fingers to her lips, as if she wanted to whistle. Her hand shook. "And like him."

'I miss you.'


	7. sterben

Erinnerungen an einen Unbekannten (make it go away)

_Thanks for the reviews! They made work all night long. _

It is a strange feeling when even time feels like nothing, like sleeping. And to me, life became a nightmare. I killed serveral people without even knowing them or having a reason to do so. Worlds sunk into the darkness, while I was watching. I wanted to hate myself for it, considering myself dirty and useless, but all I felt was... nothing.

Of course, there was pain, occasionally. It didn't matter, for it never lasted long enought to mean something to me and whoever hurt me died. A slow, sick death, not satisfying me. Not even revenge was sweet anymore.

Everytime, I was send out to a mission, I told my feet to run away. Told my physical heart to stop beating, so I could finally drop dead. And everytime the only answer I got was a faint aching in my chest and the sound of waves in my ears. Blue green masses of shining water, steady like a heartbeat. It almost felt... comfortable, but the moment I realized this, I knew that I didn't deserve such things a comfort.

The only way of getting rid of it was to kill, eliminating everything but the pain in my chest. The hurt I owed for being nothing, trapped between anger and fear. How I hated doing it.

After each of theses missions, Xemnas said I did a good job. When he was not around I asked myself if he would say the same thing to a postman or a carpet just because they improved his life with their existance. Not that there was anything to improve, though. At least, he was the Superior. He never went on dangerous missions, had the biggest room and when number seven joined our little 'family', he even had his very own guard/whore/dog.

I never really talked to Saìx, he was busy kissing Xemnas' ass and I searched the library for a medizine to cure this mysterious pain where my heart used to be. The whole situation didn't get better, when we gained a number eight. The fire. Ego as big as his hair and constantly talking to Xigbar and Xaldin. When they were together, it was like pieces of Dilan and Braig came back. They even laughed sometimes.

These days, I was lonely, spending all of my time reading and researching. Then, I had been in the Organization for about half a year, Xemnas told me I had to destroy a certain world. Darkness, heartless... blabla same as ever. Under Saix' deathglares, I bowed and left him and the superior alone. Said world contained a huge sea and some small islandes, nothing dangerous but strong hearts. Easy as pie.

I prepared to leave and hoped my chest would stop bothering me this time. Walking through the twilight of the portal, I begun calling nobodies and heartless, not wasting time. Back outside, I blinked. The beach I was standing on was.. covered with a thin blanket of snow. I could not trust my eyes and used my nose to reasure me. Salt and snow. And something I knew. My heart missed a beat.

Not far from me sat a small person, shilded from the cold through a warm jacket. I don't know how to describe it, but he smelled the same way my pain did. Sweet and beautiful enought to make me gag. Even watching him was difficult, like a pressure inside of me.

After some time, he turned away from the sea and wispered: ''Damn you Ienzo. Next winter. You said next bloody winter.'' tears covered his face as he spoke and my inexistant heart sunk even more. Then he noticed me. ''Oh. Sorry.'' his weak smile was like a explosion of pain behind my ribs. I felt my knees giving in, hitting the sand. His forced expression felt and he froze on the spot staring at me. ''You?''

Crimson pain took my sight away. Everything inside of me screamed: 'Make it stop!' but I couln't. I had not felt that alive and clear for a long time. This moment I realized two things: He knew me and he was the cause of my suffering. I called the darkness and ordered throught clenched teeth: ''Heartless.'' Whoever hurt me died.

Meanwhile, he was next to me, holding me close as if his life depended on it. ''It is you.'' our bodies shook, mine from pain, his from crying. ''Do you have the slightest idea, how I missed you?!'' I had no chance to answer, because he kissed me square on the lips, not bothering to let me take a breath. Obviously, he had no idea how much my body hurt, for he would not let go of me and I thought I would not either. I don't know where it came from, but I knew it felt right. Somehow it hurt more than everything else, but not in a bad way anymore. It gave me the only feeling I was capable of. I felt. Then it all went dark.

The next thing I know, was that his face turned pale and a glowing heart flew towards the sky. He died in my arms, and with him went my feelings. Shock slowed my movements and messed up my thoughts. I got to my feet and called a portal. The heartless were there so my job was done. And so was I. Maybe I didn't wanted to see his life vanish from his body. Or maybe, it was just too much for my inexistant heart to bear. In each case, I left the now doomed world, searching for a place to hide and think. My chest felt empty and my footsteps pierced the snow.

I felt like leaving home.


	8. schwinden

Warum ich? (Left alone)

It was like Ienzo had never been there, like we had never met. I was weaker than ever and barely left my room. At the hospital, no-one had a single idea why I was in the condition I was. They talked about stress and exhaustion, gave me medicine and told me to sleep more, though I knew I could not. The only problem I had was the nightmare I got every time I closed my eyes. Ienzo was there telling me how useless and dumb I was. Then, he would disappear and leave me alone in the dark until the new day begun.

My parents agreed that I was not fit enough for school, so I stayed at home until summer came. Yuna tried her best to cheer me up, as did Rikku and Paine, but none of them could help me. Not when the dark dreams returned every night. The only thing she could do was soothe me after them. I even stopped walking down to the beach, because it seemed so useless. I had promised to wait. No matter if it hurt or not.

Summer passed, but Ienzo never called. My life slowly returned to normal, the memories of him fading into new scars, hurting only when they were touched. The things around me slowly regained their colour. After that, it became autumn and I started to smile again. Yuna was glad I did so, smiling more often now too. She thought I was finally okay. But then, the first snow fell and I was forced to remember his promise, his grin when he left and most of all: him. It made me want to cry.

I started waiting for him at the sea again, sometimes until my hair was wet from snow and my fingers felt icy. He was never there to tell me I could get a cold, or to brush the snowflakes away. One day, when I was sick once again, I decided to forget about him. It hurt too much to wait and I knew he would not be there. I couldn't stand Yuna's worried looks when I left for hours, just to come back coughing and sneezing, eyes puffy from cold tears.

To be fair, I went there one last time, staring at the water in front of me.

It was special that it snowed these last days, like the weather wanted to remind me of his promise. Ironically it was the first snow in years that I had seen. I loved how the single flakes seemed to dance when they fell, but I could not really enjoy it. Everything I could think of was how he saved me, just to push me back down.

"I will not cry. Not today." Useless. Even when I said this, my voice was unsteady and broken.

Watching the sea became too much for me. My sight blurred. "Damn you Ienzo. Next winter. You said next bloody winter." That was it. The end. I would not allow a giant puddle of water to bring me down, nor would I cry again for somebody who probably didn't even know my name anymore.

I blinked until I could see clearly again. Next to me stood a guy, wearing a dark coat like... something from a movie. One half of his face was hidden behind messy straws of hair. I shuddered under his scanning gaze. "Oh. Sorry." How long had he been there? Embarrassed, I wipe my face and tried to laugh my sadness away. Then, something strange happened: the visible eye widened in surprise and he sank to his knees. His face was unhealthily pale but I blamed it on the coat.

Watching his movements I became shocked. I knew this way of moving, the expression. Trying hard to imagine his face without the silvery hair, I felt my heartbeat speeding up. "You?" He didn't answer, but I was sure: Ienzo had come back to watch snowflakes with me and to tell me he had missed me. I went towards him, holding back every emotion until I knew my hopes wouldn't come crashing down.

Carefully, I touched his hands, watched the muscles in his face tense as I lifted the grown out hair away from his face and poked his shoulder like the day we met. No doubt, he had changed, but not enough to fool me.

"It is you." Relieved, I held him close, listening to the heartbeat I had dreamed of having so close to me for months. To be honest, it was just a normal sign of life, but I told myself, this one was like the master of all heartbeats. Thought it sounded a little bit too fast. Maybe he was sick too and had come back to recover. I shrugged the thought away, between a sob and a laugh. What ever was wrong with him, I would not let him go now, even if he died right now. At least, if he did, I could follow him. When he wasn't there, I was lost. Did he know that, I wondered?

"Do you have the slightest idea, how much I missed you?!''

When I said this, I knew I didn't want an answer. Everything was just an unrealistic mix of colour that exploded inside of me. Happiness and relief overwhelmed me and I did the first thing I could think of: I kissed him.

Then it all became black. And I was alone in the dark again, without my body. I knew he had been there and I knew I had been there, but I had forgotten who we were. Thinking this, I watched him walk away like it wasn't me he had held in his arms a second ago. I hadn't said goodbye to whoever he was. My head hurt. Who is he and why did I want to have him with me? Now, I could not ask him anymore. Why was that thought so sad? I didn't know. Maybe I could ask Ienzo. He would know, smart as he was. I closed my eyes and cried out into the swirling darkness around me, hoping he was somewhere there: "Hey. Sorry I had to leave...Oh, I've forgotten something. Silly me: I love you."

And the darkness answered Myde's calls. "As if..."


	9. sonnenschein

Ich darf dich wiedersehen? (I came back to you)

After returning, I focused on books. Books about hearts, heart-diseases... nothing made sense. I did not feel like talking, eating or sleeping. It was like the day I was born, but this time, no Xemnas popped up out of nowhere and told me what was wrong with me and how I could fight it.

All I thought of was, that surely there was a logical explanation for everything. I was just not able to find it. My head hurt and I wanted to sleep. Questions covered my mind. Why was that happening? And why did I have to suffer from it? My inside broke apart, leaving me alone with something I was not sure I wanted to see.

After a day or so, I finally felt asleep, dreaming of my own death and the person I wanted to see that day, without remembering anything detailed. Just when he turned around to show me his face, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and faced something familiar blue-green. I started screaming and the 'something' did too. I stoped, because I noticed Saìx standing next to the desk I had slept on with my face pressed against an open book. Next to me stood the owner of those bright eyes, calming down himself. His hair stood in weired angles from his head and he smiled sheepishly down at me. I knew that smile, but I never thought, it would come back, once it was destroyed. That was this guy from the beach, but why was he a nobody? And how did he come here? And why did that make me happy? Somewhere in my stomache, a giant bunch of butterflies started to fly around.

I coughed, avoiding Saìx condescending look and got up, closing my cushion-book with one hand. An awkward silence later, VII asked: ''Finally awake? The Superior (when he said that, you always thought of some kind of holy organ music or singing angels in the background. I never figured the Why? and how? out myself. Me and my questions... ) has ordered me to show you_ this_.'' he grabbed the smaller man's hood and dragged him away from me, so I could take a look at the entire _this_, which was nothing but a young blond, wearing a black coat, too big for his thin form. His gaze was fixed on me and he blushed when the Berserk touched him. How could he?

''And why should our great Superior ask you to do that, I wonder.'' the sarcastic way I talked, drove Saìx mad. ''Because you left him in the world he send you. This makes you his babysitter.'' I wanted to answer that I did not gave a damn about Xemnas and that he should just leave me alone with the strange blond. Somehow, I could not imagine anything better, when I was interrupted: ''Uhm.. sorry scary guy, but I don't need a babysitter. And why do you show me around? Where's... what's his name? Xigbar? Man, that guy was funny.'' Without taking a break he went on talking, totally ignoring Saìx, who looked as thought somebody asked him to dye his hair orange. ''Ough, and I forgot your name.'' For the first time in ages, I had to bite back a laughter. I was suprised, it felt so natural. Like breathing. And I recogniced the signs. I had a rare fever- or I was in love with him, but the first possibility was more likely. The thought that I had killed him was not cheering me up in any way...

Meanwhile, the diviner had hit the blond nobody across the back of his head. The poor guy flinched. And that made me angry. How dared he hurt the only person I knew, that made me feel something? I wanted him to stop, but when I heard : ''Ouchie! Now that was plain rude.''I had to snort. Laughing felt good, it made the darkness inside of me go away. The 'deathglares' blondie shot Saìx were not really serious either. He remainded me of a puppy, trying to be like a scary guy. A puppy waiting for a hug and somebody to play with him. The thought made me grin.

The lunar nobody watched me, like there was a flower blooming on my forehead and then turned to leave. A good choice, he could not win against somebody like this.

The blond watched him step into a swirly portal. When he was sure, the berserk would not hear it, he mumbled: ''You're a meanie, shitface!'' then he looked at me, blushed again and said: ''Oh.. sorry. I don't know why, but I can't stop talking. Please, won't you tell him? He doesn't seem to like me.''

Now that Saìx was gone, I burst out giggling like a schoolgirl. ''Don't worry. You're not alone. Thank god, he was not hungry when you met him.'' I could not believe it. The joke was far away from being good, but I laughed. And he joined me. The way I watched him made me doubt the fever-theory. To me, he was gorgeous, most of all when he laughed. He gave me my feelings back.

''You laugh a lot. I like that. Ough, and by the way: I'm..'' ''Myde.'' the name came back without asking for it and with it, everything was clear to me. Now it was my turn to turn red in the face. He tilted his head. ''Close. But not quite right. It's Demyx. God, don't you think that sounds stupid? Like something you can eat for breakfast with butter and toast or something you use for BBQ. But at least it's better than Myde. Who is that anyway?'' What could I say? Somebody I was in love with, before I lost my heart? Before I knew you, saw you were special to me and tore your heart out to leave you to the heartless, just because I was to dumb to notice there was a bond between us. Yeah, of course. How romantic.

''He's...dead. 'Cause ...I don't know. He just.. I can't remember it.'' his smile grew sad. ''Ough. Sorry. Hey, then maybe he is with Ienzo. I waited for him I think, but the I died and you know... when our world was destroyed.'' He seemed to remember who had destroyed it and his voice trailed away. I shuddered. He had talked of Ienzo before he died. Could it be that...? ''That's all I remember. He abandoned me, but I could not stop loving him. Silly, isn't it?'' ''Not in the slightest. And yes I think they are together.'' I smiled. To be honest, I had no idea if they were together, but I was with him and that was enough for me.

Reassured, he went on talking: ''Do you know you look just like him ... ? How was your name?'' ''My name is Zexion. Nice to meet you Demyx.'' ''Yeah! Same for me.''

Demyx. If I could have him for breakfast... it would be fine for me. I blinked. Was that my thought? I did not wanted him to be, what Saìx was to Xemnas. No, I would not abuse my right as his superior. Demyx-breakfast was okay- but just if Demyx was alright with it. Else, there was still butter and toast.

In the meantime, my new fellow nobody had gone back to smiling. One of those smiles, you could not else then join in. ''Hey Zexion? There's something I wonder: Am I cute?'' Argh. My first challenge. ''Because Xigbar said that, y'know? And he said I was pretty, because when he found me, I had no clothes and was floating through the darkness and that scared me, so he started talking random stuff... Is it true?''

Number two, you're a lucky bastard. 'No. You're not just _cute_. You make me want to kiss you with your gorgeous-ness. Happy now?' I thought. After a minute or so, I rememebered, that a thought explanation was not what he wanted. So I said to him: ''Maybe. Would you like it, if I say yes?'' He beamed. ''Yes. And it sounds much better when you say it. Xiggy looks weired doing so.'' I could not believe II really said that. No matter how hard I tried, I could not picture it, but he was not done talking: ''And, you know something else?''

I shook my head, but stopped when he hugged me. It was an impulsive thing to do, jet feeling so right. I was small enought to fit into his arms, smellling in this strangely familiar way. The place in my chest, that used to hurt had turned into a warm ...something made of pure happiness. ''I like you better than him.''


	10. silberdistel

Ich liebe dich, wer immer du auch bist (my first impression of you)

Suddenly, everything became grey, but not like a backgroundcolor, it was like the light was colored, no more like there was no light, just a mix of darkness and... a glowing nothing. And I was floating in that weired stuff. Eew. And then I noticed something else: I was naked. Oh yeah. Could life get any better? Wait a second... life? Didn't I just sort of died? Right and the darkness said something and then I was here. But what had happened before that? After thinking about it, I decided that this grey light was not good for my brain. The one thing I knew was that there was a voice. And when there was a voice, there had to be something more. At the quote of my luck, it would just be a talking log or so. 'Think positive ...me.' I tried to move my arms as graceful as possible to see who had talked to me earlier. But floating was not half easy. Waving my arms and trying to balance where I believed up was, I heard a laugh.

Next to me, a dark-cloaked person with two huge lila/pink guns stood upside down. His face was hidden under a dark hood, that mysteriously kept his head dark.

The most intelligent thing to say I could come up with was: ''Hi. Uhm..You look like the death. But since when do banshees have such ga... pretty guns? Shouldn't you carry some kind of scythe?'' my second guess would have been: ''You're not a log, are you?'' But he didn't seem to mind, he just snorted. I could slap myself; the only human I saw and I pissed him off.

''Says the kid without clothes.'' A nice guy, indeed. Now he pissed **me** of. ''Aw.. That was mean. I'm not a kid.'' Deal with my poud, gay reaper. ''Oh, I can see that, you know?''Appearantly, he was dealing with something else. I blushed and gave up to control my floating. ''Ough.. then turn around or so...'' drawing my legs close to me, I tried to talk back: ''Who are you anyway? The local pervert?''

As answer, he took his hood of, as if that would explain everything. To be honest, he did look like a child-molesting, gun freak with a potplant called Hannibal. I had the choice between escaping him by swim-floating to a hopefully better place or hiding at least some parts of my body, by curling up in the air. Both at the same time would be impossible.

''Nah, but you're close. I'm Xigbar.'' the tossed his hair back like he did nothing else all day long. ''And you're?'' the question confused me. Most of all because I did not know the answer. ''Wait a sec... uhm I don't know?'' when I thought he would help me, I was disappointed. He just snorted before saying: ''You're really that dumb, blondie?''

That's it. I could stand the embarrasment, the dark and him, but all of that plus being called a dumb blond was a bit too much for me. After all, I was there without memories, in a place without furniture, except for him. Tears rose behind my eyes and I felt my chest thighten. My answer was a hiccuped something.

Immediatly, he changed. ''Hey, you're alright? Come on, don't cry I didn't ment it that way, just..'' Don't cry? Piece of cake. Most of all, when you could not do anything against it. He hid his forehead with one hand. ''Damn. Great Xigbar, just freaking great. Why do always I get to pick up the psychos? ''

To my suprise, I was floating downward. At least in the direction, I suspected it was. Was this guy controlling gravity, or something? I felt something solid under my legs and stared in awe at the, still invissible, floor. These floors were amazing inventions.

I rubbed my eyes dry. Then, I glanced up, scanning my surrounding for Xigbar, finding the gun-guy only an armlenght or so away. He took off his cloak, showing a T-shirt and leather pants. What did he wanted to do? Old perv undressing... eww. My fantasy drew horrible pictures, so I felt relieved, when he put the coat down in front of me, overing me something to put on.

I slid my arms in it and immediatly had to struggle with the zipper. He watched me and snorted. ''You're kinda cute new one. Need help?'' shaking my head, I got up with this too big pice of leather around my body. We stepped into some kind of round and shiny darkness and stod in front of Xigbar's friends. More ugly freaks. And the one with the scar smirked so mean when he saw me.. they talked stuff about me being a watermage and how I should fight for them. The only thing I relly paid attention to was when they told me my name, but after it, I spend all my time wondering if the whole Organization was just a place for those weired guys to meet and wear black leather.

Mentally, I swore to stick to the first better looking person I would meet, Xigbar, Xemnas and the blond guy who should eat more were not the company I wanted.

And then, scar-guy dragged me away from them and to him. The definition of better looking.


	11. 11: schlusslied

Good bye.

Zexion and Demyx spend their days together whenever possible. It was a happy time for both of them, until the Superior decided it was better if the schemer joined the underground group at castle oblivion.

The night before he had to go, Demyx visited Zexion, smiling sadly at him. ''You won't get hurt, or? You're far too intelligent for that.'' He tried to bring back his cheerful self, but his tearcloaked voice showed how concerned he was. That was not the musician, Zexion wanted to keep in mind.

Smiling, he took the other nobodie's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. For a second, he just stood and smelled, drowning in memories.

''I'm flattered you think so, but you're right. I'll come back soon. Most likely in one piece.'' in reality, he knew nothing and could not predict anything, but not seeing Demyx upset was worth the lie. ''I hope so. And don't you dare die! I would never forgive you.'' the nocturne said, not totally believing his own words.

Holding their combinated hands against his chest, Zexion replied: ''No need for that. You won't get away from me that easily.''

He stood on the tips of his toes and tried to make his words seem true by sealing them with a kiss. They said nothing until dawn, being busy with other things than lying. Then he was gone and left Demyx to wait for him. Maybe forever.

Happy Zemyx-day! I hope you liked the story and would be happy if you told me how I could make it better or what you like best. Thank you for reading.


End file.
